Inoue x Vampire Knight
by Crescentm00N
Summary: What if Inoue hadn’t got involved with Ichigo’s gang but in the demons’ and vampires’ business instead? A new student have come to Cross Academy and an enemy is soon coming! Stay tuned
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: A New Comer  
**

It was the deepest time of the night and the moon was as bright as ever, it was indeed a night for all the creatures of the dark.

The Cross Academy was encompasses with a total silence, only the softest whisper of the wind can be felt and beyond the strong gates of the school the quiet conversation of two of the trusted people of the school's student council president was the only thing disrupting the almost cemetery silence of the place.

They were assigned to fetch a new comer and they were faithfully following their orders. And as this newcomer's presence began to be felt the wind seems to blow in welcome

. "You know, you shouldn't complain about this. This is the President's orders." The guy with dark red hair with eyes silver even in the dark said quietly.

The golden haired girl just looked haughtily at him casting him a deadly look.

As a figure slowly and silently passed through the shadows and stopped near them, they bow with their hand lying on their heart as a sign of respect and welcome and murmured a greeting.

The shadowed figure nodded to their direction then just as quietly, quickly melted in the dark again.

"I don't know but I distrust that newcomer. She's not even like us, how could Kaname-sama just let that get in?" Ruka said her green eyes mirroring her mistrust.

Shiki just smiled weakly, his handsome face wearing the 'I don't care' look.

"As I have said, it is Kaname-sama's decision. You know how seldom he talks about his plans. Besides, he knows the situation better than we do, Ruka."

Grudgingly Ruka consented, Shiki was correct anyway.

"See? Now where did that newcomer go?" Shiki demanded sleepily.

Ruka slap him on the back. A deadly glint coming to her eyes, "Why didn't you take notice?" she said dangerously.

"You didn't even noticed it AND you were the one talking nonstop." He drily replied.

And so they continued on arguing and the newcomer hearing the hushed conversation loudly because of her sensitive senses, silently halted for a minute and with a slight frown she decided to go back and show herself once again.

With her silver hair glinting in the moonlight and her crimson eyes serious, she looked very beautiful and deadly and as she softly said,

"Shall we go now? You two are so loud."

Ruka got flabbergasted and flushed. Shiki stand in complete attention, a stance he just maintained in front of Kaname and to his clan. On the other hand, Ruka composed herself and went back to her original regal posture again.

"Sure, sorry for waiting."

"No problem."

"You know there's something very familiar about you." Shiki eyed her in the dark.

"My face is kinda common." she said and smiled. That was a lie, for surely her face second to no one.

They let it all pass, there's always a next time.

The newcomer put on her hood again and with soundless footsteps walks through the gates and into the Academy with the two vampires behind her watching her closely as one may watch a deadly bird.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Meeting again**

"Zero have you seen the newcomer?" Yuki asked her chocolate brown eyes curious.

"No. I'm not interested with those vampires anyway."

He said with such deadliness Yuki was afraid to ask some more. Zero's silver blue eyes were often cold but his eyes now become even colder than before then just as quickly the coldness vanished. She decided to keep her mouth shut then.

It has been a month since their fight with Zero ended and she won't shake it out of proportion just because of this one. Although Zero has accepted the presence and the role of the vampires he didn't get a liking with the creatures.

Yuki sighed she mustn't think of that besides she has to prepare and welcome her brother Kaname and of course Aidou, she blushed inwardly.

Zero seeing Yuki thinking slightly smiled.

"It's really rare you're thinking." He teased and Yuki blushed was it evident in her face?

Zero smiled silently to himself.

"Come on, I need to patrol the gates today those fanatics will surely rampage it any minute now. And Aidou and Kaname will surely arrive any minute too."

"Okay, I'll go with you then."

Yuki speedily demanded with a smile and at the same time also thinking about Kaname, and Aidou the golden haired idiot.

"Oops kids wait a minute I have someone to introduce to you two." Kaien Cross said gaily.

"Not interested." Zero said drily.

"How mean! Yuki, see how Zero talks to me is that how you'll talk to a father?"

"You're not my father." Kaien shed fake tears and wail.

"There there FATHER." Yuki said with exaggeration.

Kaien brightened. "There at least Yuki acknowledges me."

Then he became serious, he gaze seriously at them. A look worthy of a Croos Aceademy's Director and said,

"Really you two must meet her. Come on, you may come in now."

The room became tense and Yuki looked intently at the doorway and there without even a sound, a figure quickly somewhat substantiate and slowly became clearer.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu."

Her voice was soft but it has a certain power one can't deny. Yuki looked at Zero and saw his shocked face. His eyes was so dilated and his hands was frozen in the air seemingly want to reach out to the newcomer.

The newcomer was powerful it was obvious by the air around her…neither a human nor a vampire…what was she then?

"That voice…Inoue? Is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A promise**

"You seem surprise? I am a demon after all. I live for eternity."

Zero was surprised.

"A demon…how can that be? You were a human not a demon!" He raised his voice and took a step forward then halted.

He remembered the day she was mysteriously taken away by what they said to be an demonic light. The clan has said she was a cursed child and he never believed that…but now…

"Don't raise your voice Zero... Half demon then or half human if you prefer. A curse or a gift, I came here to do a job. I would appreciate if you would not interfere with my plans."

She looked at Yuki and Kaien who were both serious and looking thoughtful and to Zero who seem to recovered from the shock rather quickly.

"What is your purpose here then?" Zero seriously asked her.

"I am not obliged to answer that…but since you have been my friend I shall give you as much as this, I am here to terminate an enemy."

A lingering silence encompasses the room.

"Who is your enemy Inoue?"

Zero asked feeling actually worried for Inoue…a natural feeling maybe since he have been the one saving her when they were young…the one who protected her from the other hunters who have all labeled her a curse to the clan.

"Anyone who stands between me and my goal shall be my enemy."

She have change, Zero thought… for the better or for the worse he do not know but seeing her, hair the color of silver that was once a shade of the sunset and deadly crimson eyes that were once warm and green, he have regretted not being there the day she was said to be taken mysteriously away.

No one bothered to look for her and having an excuse of being busy with his own revenge is a pretty lousy one not to even try asking for her.

Damn, he is such a jerk, Zero silently curse himself.

"Inoue…I am"

Zero called her before she went out from the door way.

"What is it?"

She looked back looking very beautiful her eyes seem to see his inner soul. She does not need my sorry, Zero decided.

"You have changed…" he said instead.

"It is for the better." She smiled.

And at that she quickly vanished. Zero seeing her sad crimson eyes felt sure she needs his protection. This time…this time he'll be there whenever she needed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Same Fate**

Inoue sighed and touched the pendant Inuyasha gave her. The crystal was really pretty and it somewhat soothed her mixed emotions.

She was expecting to see Zero but she was not prepared of the sudden feeling of happiness that gushed through her.

How she come to be a demon was an accident really or maybe it was already fated but all was due to the Pureblood's declaration of war against Rido-san the seal of the vampire demon Naraku was also somewhat scratched and that slight scratch gave Naraku the chance to counter the seal and break free and so the blood of the demon's curse awoken within her.

For 10 years she has been sleeping in preparation for her rebirth as a human demon with Inuyasha her guardian and Kaname the Pureblood head protecting her from harm.

Yeah she was safe and spoiled by all the protecting stuff…before it was Zero... for ten years it was Inuyasha.

She wants to fight by herself and not depend for other's help. She sighed and went to sleep under the Maple tree.

"Inoue…"

Inoue woke up hearing her guardian's warning she quickly transforms herself to be a demon and quickly went to the shadows up to the branch of the Maple tree. Night was nearly coming and Inoue calmly observe the surroundings.

"No need to be all tense up. I'm just here to welcome you personally."

Inoue came down from the tree and stand face to face with Kaname.

Transforming back to her human form she was amazed as Kaname's eyes suddenly turned bright crimson.

"How is it that you smell like a human?"

"I am a half demon so it is normal. Your blodd smells good too you know."

Kaname touched her cheeks and Inoue thought he looks very handsome. She was slightly tempted to bite him. Demons love blood too that was no secret.

"You know, I think it is better if you turn back to your demon form or I'll be tempted to eat you."

Inoue smiled and did so.

"You better think twice a demon's blood is not good for a vampire and you miss your chance already you should have bit me when I was sleeping."

Inoue moved away and looked at the moon now visible in the sky.

"You're forgetting I am not an ordinary vampire and I don't want to bite a sleeping woman. I could have just thrown Inuyasha away easily you know. "

"I am aware of that." She looked at him straight to the eyes. " Now tell me, what do you need Kaname?"

A minute stretch before them before he finally said.

"Have you the courage to do this?"

The wind blew and Inoue looked at Kaname sadly, her silver colored hair blowing along the wind.

"It is my duty…"

She turned her back to Kaname and walk away.

"I shall terminate Naraku and if I'll have to kill Zero or everyone as well then so be it… no matter what happens…I shall fulfill my responsibility."

Kaname looked at her retreating back and sadly looked at the moon.

"I know how that feels" he sadly whispered to the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Inoue, you should stay away from him." Inoue halted as Zero said that to her so calmly.

"What a surprise…why are you here?" She said not bothering to look at him.

"Here, your uniform." Zero made a hissing sound and Inoue secretly smiled to herself. 'Such a stupid sound he made' she thought.

"Who told you that you were free to smile?" Inoue frowned and turn around.

"And who told you that I-" She totally forgot what to say when Zero hugged her. It's thumping. Yes, her heart is dangerously thumping too wildly.

Zero tightened the embrace and Inoue can feel his breath on her cheeks.

"Don't stay too close to him Inoue, Kaname is dangerous,"

"How can you say that? He has been defending me ever since-" Zero straightened then and Inoue felt a sudden coldness for a second.

"I have also been there…I have always been there to defend you before haven't I? I still remember-" Zero cut short as he noticed Inoue's bent head.

"Inoue…" Zero whispered as he saw the human Inoue standing before him.

"Like what you've said…" She looks at him in the eyes, green to silver.

"That was before Zero… when I was a human…I don't think you can defend me, a demon by all means." And in an instant the emerald eyes Zero were very familiar of turned crimson red.

"You have defended the human Inoue before and I have always remembered that. Don't push yourself now and try to defend me. You don't know me Zero and I don't know you, not anymore."

Inoue looked away and sighed.

"Do your part and I will do mine…just stop messing into my business or you shall be terminated."

"You can't stop me if I wanted to." Zero declared stubbornly and stood his ground.

"I am doing my part and I know that part is to defend you!"

Inoue just shook her head.

"You really don't understand what you're saying Zero. You're just feeling all guilty of the thought of your precious Inoue being a demon. You don't really care about the demon me standing here. Face it Zero we're strangers to each other. Inoue is already dead and this demon you are talking to already killed her existence."

With an irritated motion, she vanished into the thin air.

He was left standing there, very irritated.

He don't care about her being a demon and all, that moment he had her in his arms, he didn't want to let go. The moment he saw Kaname touching her like that…that was the worst! Stupid Inoue, she was the same stubborn-.

He sighs.

Damn, but the second time, he'll get that stubborn idiot in his arms; he'll never let her go no matter what she says!

He shouted a curse and walks out.


End file.
